


Model Man

by TheGoodShip



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, London Life, M/M, Model! Aaron, Model! Ross, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, possible angst, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodShip/pseuds/TheGoodShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. Aaron's a successful model living in London, and Robert? Well, who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Man

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter's more of an introduction to the whole story, setting the scene and whetting your appetite for what's to come. Enjoy! :-)
> 
> I first saw the whole Twitter thing in an amazing Merlin fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/387876 and just thought it was a brilliant idea! So, all credit for that goes to Starlingthefool.

**Shaw Model Management** @ShawModels • Apr 12  
Introducing our latest signing, mechanic turned model @alivesy_model. Hair/styling by @JamesSpry_ @HannStylist #aaronlivesy #shawmodels  
13:43 p.m. - 12 Apr 2012

* * *

 2nd May 2014

The second that the sound of his phone ringing entered his consciousness Aaron felt the familiar wave of post-alcohol nausea pass over him, intensifying as he turned over to reach for the device on the bedside table.

“Aaron, good morning gorgeous!”

Aaron winced at the piercing sound of his manager's voice, silently chastising her for sounding so cheerful despite the early hour. He switched on the lamp and groaned in displeasure as he ducked under the covers, away from the bright light now flooding his bedroom.

“Ooh,” Gemma laughed at his disgruntled moan. “Good night, was it?”

“Think so.” He stifled a yawn and checked the time on his phone. “Only got in four hours ago.”

“Sorry babe,” Aaron rolled his eyes at the blatantly unapologetic tone of Gemma’s words. “All on your lonesome this morning, nobody keeping you warm?”

“No.” _For a change,_ the voice in his head added.

“Good. Because this is top secret, understand? Oh, hold on.” She tutted and Aaron struggled to keep his eyes open as he listened the sound of her voice, muffled by her hand placed over the receiver. “Just about to tell him now. Shoo! Sorry darling.”

Aaron jolted and his eyes shot back open as Gemma began speaking to him again, willing her to tell him her news before he was awake beyond all chance of him getting back to sleep again.

“You still there, Livesy?”

“Hmm.” Aaron could feel his annoyance building as his craving for more sleep intensified. “Get to the point, Gem.”

“Alright, grumpy.” Gemma tittered. “Right, pin your ears back, I’ve got some very exciting news for you!”

“Go on then.” Aaron sighed.

“You got it!” Gemma squealed. “You got the job!”

“What?” Aaron pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes as a knowing smile began to creep across his face. “The fragr-”

“The fragrance one!” Gemma interrupted Aaron, her voice filled with delight. “Aaron Livesy, the sexy new face of Karl Smith L’Homme Intense! I knew you’d get it, darling. I am so so proud of you.” She screamed with happiness. “Say something then.”

“Can’t get a word in edgeways with you.” Aaron laughed, pausing for a moment to take in the news. “You serious?” he asked, still not quite fully believing what he’d just been told.

“Just got off the phone from them. They think that you’re perfect for it.”

“Wow.” Aaron ran a hand through his hair and leant back on his pillows. “Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me. It was your smouldering good looks that got you this. Bit of a tight schedule with this one, I’m afraid. You’re shooting on Wednesday, suit fitting’s on Monday. I’ll email you over the full details now. One thing before I go though.”

“Hmm?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“The whole top secret thing...” Gemma began, sounding nervous. “Bit dramatic of me, but you know who else went for this job, don’t you?”

Realisation dawned on Aaron and he felt unease in the pit of his stomach. “Ross.”

“Yep. Didn’t want him getting the news from someone else. He’s coming in for a meeting in an hour, so I’ll let him know then. He’ll get over it, obviously, but you know what he’s like.”

“Yep. I sure do.”

Ross Barton. Him and Aaron had started modelling at the same time, meeting at their first casting for a fashion editorial. There had always been a friendly rivalry between them, but Ross’s arrogance had grown exponentially over the past couple of years and he had been certain that he was sure thing for the fragrance campaign when he’d spoken to Aaron at the casting for it.

“Well, I just thought I should let you know.”

“Thanks, Gem. Guess I best stay away from at this launch tomorrow, then?”

“Oh, no no no. No partying for you this weekend. I want you in prime physical condition for this shoot. You are to spend the weekend relaxing, not falling out of clubs or into bed with randoms.” Gemma’s tone grew stern as she entered full-on manager mode. “Remember what happened the last time, before the LGM shoot?”

“How could I forget?” Aaron asked quietly, scratching his side as he recounted the designer’s annoyance at his bruised face and grazed knuckles. He’d felt like a naughty schoolboy when Gemma had chastised him afterwards for making a bad impression, telling him that he needed to get his temper under control before he got a reputation. Although there was no denying that he’d changed irrevocably since first being scouted two years ago, there were still instances when his former cocky mechanic persona displayed itself. It was something of a selling point when he first began modelling, adding an edginess that both photographers and designers loved. But away from the camera was where it became a problem, when his confidence was low and his defences were up.

“Good. You’re only allowed to leave the house to go to the gym. And no crap food either. Prime physical condition,” she repeated. “Yes?”

“Yes. Okay! I’ve got a session with Adam at the gym at eleven, so there.” He petulantly stuck his tongue out.

“Good boy. I’ll send you the details now and then see you at the office on Tuesday morning. I’ve got a couple more castings booked for you and we must must must edit your portfolio before them.”

“Sounds good,” Aaron made a mental note to cancel the lunch he’d planned to have with Adam on Tuesday, knowing that he’d inevitably be at the agency well into the afternoon. “I’ll see ya then. Thanks again, Gem.”

“You are so very welcome. Bye darling.”

Aaron put his phone back down on the bedside table, resisting the urge to pinch himself to check that he wasn’t dreaming. Noting that he still had a couple of hours before he was due at the gym, he picked up the latest issue of Men’s Health from the table shelf and began flicking through it as his phone pinged with a Snapchat alert.

          _This is how happy I am for you!_

The photo that accompanied the text showed Gemma sat in her office, an ecstatic smile on her face. He could just make out George in the background, frowning at something on his computer. Aaron laughed to himself at the image, happy that Gemma was so proud of him and knowing that she’d no doubt be boasting to anyone that would listen about the job that she’d secured for him.

The phone pinged again, this time with a text alert, and Aaron moaned in displeasure, shuddering in nervous anticipation as he realised that he didn’t recognise the number.

          _Had a great time with you last night. Let’s do it again some time? - R x_

Aaron searched his memories of the previous night as he re-read the text. He’d been at a club in Brixton, one of many spontaneous nights out with a handful of the staff and models from the agency. As was usual, the whole affair had grown more debauched as the evening progressed. He vaguely remembered drunkenly talking to a handsome stranger, slightly older than himself maybe, with blonde hair and a gloriously-tailored suit. His name alluded him now, but he could only assume that he had given him his number and that he was the mysterious R character now texting him. Ryan, Rick, Robert, maybe?

He tossed the phone onto the bedcovers, knowing full well that he wouldn’t text the man back. If he hadn’t made enough of an impact for Aaron to invite him home then he clearly wasn’t worth bothering with, at least that was what he liked to tell himself. He looked over to the empty side of the bed, not wanting to think too much about the last time he’d woken up with someone who he actually cared about.

All thoughts of tiredness now evading him, Aaron groaned as he stretched his limbs and tasted the stale alcohol coating the inside of his mouth, deciding to get a long shower and head to the gym early to do some cardio before Adam arrived for his personal training session. He could already feel the turbulence manifesting itself inside him, typical before a big shoot, and knew that the gym would be a perfect distraction from it.

He dragged himself from his bed and padded through into the bathroom, the dark slate tiles cool underneath his feet. Stepping into the shower and turning it on, Aaron welcomed the initial shock of cold as the water heated up. He leant his head back and let the water cascade over his body, taking with it the alcoholic remnants of the previous night and relieving the headache that he could feel beginning to emerge.

After finishing in the shower, he made himself a strong black instant coffee, abandoning his failed attempt at using the expensive coffee machine and wondering why he had ever bought it in the first place. Hoping that the coffee would help to ease his building hangover, he slid open the glass door onto the balcony and rolled himself a cigarette, revelling in the view of a new day in London. Taking a photo of the skyline, he decided to post it on Twitter, debating whether to accompany it with a teaser of the news about the fragrance campaign.

 **Aaron Livesy** @alivesy_model • 1m  
Good morning London! The best start to the day, in more ways than one… #london  
09:36 a.m. - 2 May 2014

He sat back and took a long drag of the roll-up, smiling contently to himself. It was going to be a good day, he would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - I'd love to know what you think! I've got a rough idea of where this is going and I'm going to update as often as I can...  
> ~ TGS xo


End file.
